This invention relates to front hitches for coupling an implement to the front of a tractor.
Whilst such hitches are well known there are problems in actually connecting an implement to a tractor using such a hitch since it is difficult to see the implement when approaching the implement for coupling-up and this leads the much manoeuvring of the tractor and the driver having to leave the tractor go to the front of the tractor several times in an attempt to position the hitch as close as possible to the implement. This is a particular problem when a heavy implement is to be coupled to the tractor which the driver cannot drag closer to the tractor for the final positioning of the implement prior to coupling-up.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of tractor front hitch which overcomes the above problem of coupling-up.